gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Version History/2017
(V1.10.0) 15 Dec 2017 What's New #Unlocked New Trial: Armor, Dwarf King, Sage, Dark Dragon Optimization # Unified the mechanical gumballs required in hidden events of the mazes # Hera Main Cannon type was adjusted to Magic Cannon # Optimized the ordering rules of Combo Skills # Optimized the display rules of the in-game time # Optimized the quick-switch operation in the shop Fixed #Fixed the known bugs (V1.9.0) 10 Nov 2017 What's New # Added a new instance maze- Erathia # Added an event maze - Dungeon Village # Added a sky event maze - The Sixth Heaven Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.8.11) 20 Oct 2017 # Fixed known bugs # Improved the performance of the game (V1.8.8) 12 Sep 2017 What's New # Added the Cross Event Instance with Rayark Inc: Signal Transmitting Station-No.1 Station # Added 4 Cross Gumballs: Deemo, Implosion, Cytus and Voez # Added a Cross Airship: Night Wing Optimization # Fixed known bugs # Improved the performance of the game (V1.8.0) 17 Aug 2017 What's New #New Maze: Hell Frontier #New Gumball Trials: Gladiator, Odin, Bounty Hunter, Creator, Alchemist, King, Musashi, Death Knight #Added Demon Titles #Added new Airships: Arcane Snail, Traveler, Hovering, UFO, Overlord, Void Stingray, Cube #Added new Gumballs of Mercenary Camp: Three-eye King, Nalakuvara, Heavenly King, Gumiho #Added the function of Enhance Alchemy Workshop #Added a Relics Excavation #Added new event maze: Mysterious Peanut Town Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.7.2) 13 Jul 2017 Fixed some known bugs Fixed the bug that some users can not login with Facebook account (V1.7.0) 10 Jul 2017 What's New #Added New Gumballs: Orc, Paparazzi, Gang Cadre #Added New Gumball Trials: Nelson, Witch #Added Burning Bonfire in Hero's Village #Added hidden events when Peter was selected in Adventurer's Forest #Added some new Combo Skills #Added some new Chain of Fate #Added the Alliance Dissolution Function ##An Alliance that meets the specified requirements can be dissolved by the consul #Added Time-limited Quest Event ##Have a chance to get new Gumballs—Ninja Frog, Rabbit or Hamster after completing quests #Added Alliance Missions System ##New alliance members will receive Alliance Missions. Different missions need to dispatch different Gumballs to finish # Added hidden events when Peter was selected in Adventurer's Forest Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.6.0) 13 Jun 2017 What's New #Unlocked Alliance Bounties: Alliance members can release bounties of revenge targets and maze events, other members can help the issuer to finish after claiming the bounties #New Maze: Spacecraft Ruins #New Sky Maze: City of Death #New Golden Pot Gumballs: Trainer, Puppeteer, Goblin, Ripper, DJ, Geisha, Pandora, Chef #Unlocked Alliance Ranking #Unlocked Alliance Authority management function #New Sky Exploration Events: Imprisoned Fairy, Lava Altar, Tree Fully Hanged With Presents, Dog God Statue #Added Easter Egg: Awakening of Panda, Athena, Spartan, Sunflower #Unlocked Alliance Gift Package #New Gumball Trials: Swordsman, Athena, Priest, Magic Golem, Minstrel, Panda, Terminator, Claw Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.5.0) 25 Apr 2017 What's New #Unlocked Rank 6 Airship Function ##Can exchange Airship Blueprints in the Alliance Shop of Alliances which above Lv.10 #Added Gumball's Statue Function ##Unlock "Fane of Snowy Mountain" after clearing up the Sky instance named "Legend of the Dragon". 5-star Gumballs equip a certificate can build a statue after completing the trial. Gumballs will get a substantial abilities enhancement after finishing the statue.(br /)Currently available statues: Adventurer, Spartan, Mage, Sunflower, Bandit, Kraken Captain, Hellfire, Predator #Added Sky Titles System #Players can contact each other by Mail #New Golden Pot Gumballs: Alien, Cupid, Merman, Frost Queen Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.4.0) 13 Mar 2017 ))What's New #Unlock the most mysterious fairyland - Gate of Creation ##By collecting all 7 keys -- "fate, war, eternity, time, destruction, sky and knowledge", you can open the creation door to heaven. #Enhance Player's Interaction and Communication ##'Brief Introduction:' In this new version, players can form their own Alliance and chat with players from around the world in real time #New Maze - City of Steam ##Maze Information: This fog-filled city is the capital of Dacaa, the Machine Empire. In the Second Dawn War, nearly half of the city was destroyed, leaving scars of war that are still present today. Aircraft, tanks, robots are still wanton destruction, lonely and helpless future cat issued a signal of SOS... #New Interactive Gameplay - Chain of Fate ##'Brief Introduction:' New LBS-based gameplay. Players can search for nearby players to achieve chain of fate,and a new life, Gumball's baby, was born #New Gumballs - Zeros, Future Cat and Peter ##Zeros Gumball - As a machine, Zeros Gumball has his own belief and pride. "I have absolute power and eternal HP, I will use these to build a country belonging to machine creatures." ##Future Cat Gumball - The timid future cat Gumball is a robot in the shape of a cat developed by a mechanical factory from the future. He sneaked into a time machine and travelled in time to the present when he was about to be destroyed due to poor quality. ##Peter Gumball - You find it rather hard to accept the presence of this monkey in your team. The rule of this game is to have Gumballs as leading characters, isn't it? "... Because I am one of the developer", said the monkey with pride. (V1.3.0) 17 Jan 2017 # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs